My invention relates to a paging radio receiver, and particularly to a paging radio receiver which can selectively produce an audible sound when a paging signal is received or store a paging signal when received without producing an audible sound.
Paging radio receivers are used extensively for indicating to a selected user that the user is being sought. Typically, a code (that is predetermined and unique for each user) is indicated by tones or pulses or some other type of signal which can be transmitted by a radio frequency carrier. When a carrier is demodulated and the code reproduced, the characteristics of the code cause a particular radio receiver to provide an indication, usually in the form of an audible sound. The person hearing the sound then knows that he or she is being paged and can call an office, or go to a specified location, or perform some other function. On occasions, the audible sound may be undesirable or unacceptable. For example, a doctor with a patient would not want to be distracted or interrupted by an audible sound indicating a page. But later, the doctor would want to know if a page had been received.
Accordingly, a primary object of my invention is to provide a new and improved paging radio receiver with means for storing a paging signal without producing an audible sound.
Another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved paging radio receiver with relatively simple and reliable means for storing a paging signal without an audible sound, and with a switch which can be operated at any time later to indicate whether or not a paging signal has been previously received.
A fairly specific object of my invention is to provide a new and improved paging radio receiver with a switch having a normal position that permits an audible sound to be produced when a paging signal is received, having a store position for storing a paging signal when received and without producing a sound, and for producing an audible sound when the switch is operated from its store position to its normal position.